


tweek and craig: the summer dream

by CrippledBoye



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, M/M, Yaoi, your mum gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippledBoye/pseuds/CrippledBoye
Summary: very emotional, heart-warming and adorable story of tweek x craig <3





	tweek and craig: the summer dream

tweek x craig  
so  
they were nine years old  
and in a happpy go lucky fucking relationship  
touken and cledd fucking burned cuz theyre irrelevant  
cartman became the star of the show little people big world  
kyle and stan jerked each other off in sodosopa  
and kenny just strangled himself in a batman costume while masturbating and died

anyway  
after some good fucc  
tweek got pregnant  
cuz men can do that  
and yeah so like 2 weeks later

he miscarried

cuz hes a lil bitch boy  
cregg was like 'oh no you little pussy boy your ass is bleeding i dont want that shit on my dick.'  
then twejkd replied: 'yo nigga i didnt ask u to fuck me cant we just have a healthy happy relationship omf youre such an abusive boyfriend i hate u and i hate ur family fuck you.''  
crjhuwtu said ''K''  
child prengancy replied: 'ur not gonna say nothing now yeah i thoguht so.'  
crooked boobs said 'no i love u buiy youre a lil bitch like that rapper but anyway yea i love you and fuck you for hating my family'  
'sorry'  
'kys'

then they fucked  
and tweeks ass blood mixed with craigs semen

and jimmy recorded it cuz hes a cripppled cunt

yeah everyone saw  
it was hot  
sgtan set himself on fire the next day from the cringe  
everyone else did too

tweek and cregg choked in every laguage

but they survived so they repopulated the town with aborted babies

the writer is giving up  
im sorry for this

after like 2 days they both died cuz craig had hiv and tweek shoved weed brownies in his dick hole

but it was all a wet dream that kyle had cuz hes a horny little fuck  
he came in his bed

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
